


Une question de savoir

by Ahelya



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Terra Incognita, Episode: s0503, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kinf of reveal fic but not really, Maybe out of character, POV Iris Campbell, POV John Reese, Past Tense, Present Tense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il est conscient mais n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux. Il fait le mort. Toujours faire le mort. Toujours. Mais seulement pendant un cours instant. Juste le temps d'évaluer son environnement. [suite de l'épisode 4x20, terra incognita]





	Une question de savoir

**Author's Note:**

> Une fic qui traine depuis trop longtemps, d'abord dans mes tiroirs et pochettes à fic, ensuite dans le dossier PoI de mon ordinateur.

**Une question de savoir**

 

Il est conscient mais n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux. Il fait le mort. Toujours faire le mort. Toujours. Mais seulement pendant un cours instant. Juste le temps d'évaluer son environnement. Il est couché. Dans un lit. Pas le sien. Ce ne sont pas ses draps. Un hôpital ? Fenêtres ? Elles sont à droite. Jour. Soleil. Il y a deux personnes dans la pièce. Amis ? Ennemis ? Un sur sa gauche. L'autre à droite. Il les entend même s'ils restent silencieux. La personne qui se trouve à sa gauche est plus éloignée de lui que celle qui se trouve à sa droite.

Il ouvre les yeux. Evalue à nouveau rapidement ce qui l'entoure. Lit. Hôpital. Fenêtres à droite. Jour. Soleil mais le temps est froid. Il y a deux personnes dans la pièce. Root. Près de la porte. Adossée contre le mur en une pose faussement nonchalante. Finch. A droite. Assis près de son lit. Pas en face de la porte mais avec celle-ci dans son champ de vision.

S'ils sont là, il est sans doute en sécurité.

S'ils sont là…

Il fixe Harold qui pendant un court instant ne cache absolument pas son soulagement à le voir les yeux ouverts, conscient. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, son nom sans doute, mais la referme presque aussitôt et décide de rester silencieux.

S'ils sont là…

Il referme les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il le sait en vérité mais c'est confus évidemment… Le numéro. La cabine dans les bois. Le demi-frère. Joss.

Joss…

La voix calme de Finch interrompt le flot de souvenirs qui vient de surgir dans son esprit.

« Le professeur Whistler et sa nièce ont voulu quitter New York pour le week-end mais ils se sont perdus sur le chemin menant à la cabine qu'ils avaient loué, une chance pour l'inspecteur Riley. »

Harold se tait. Il garde les yeux fermés. Il a d'autres questions à poser. Il le sait mais…

« Pourquoi… »

Il se tait. Il sait pourquoi ils sont là malgré le danger que cela représente pour eux.

Soudain, Root soupire bruyamment. Il ouvre les yeux. Elle est en train de s'approcher de son lit.

« Ne nous refait jamais un coup pareil. » lui dit-elle à mi-voix en se penchant vers lui.

Elle se redresse.

« Inquiète pour moi ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Harry l'était. »

Evidemment mais il sait que c'est une demi-vérité. Harold n'était pas le seul à être inquiet. Ils en sont conscients tous les deux. Ils sont en guerre et la guerre change tout, les choses comme les gens.

Root penche la tête.

« Devez-vous partir ? demande Harold.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas laisser mon tonton préféré tout seul, ici. »

Elle les fixe l'un après l'autre.

« Je vais attendre dehors. »

Elle les laisse seuls, sans rien dire de plus. C'est étonnant. Il n'aime pas ça.

Silence.

 

 

La chose pouvait paraître incroyable mais une bande de policiers pouvait être encore pire qu'un groupe de vieilles commères réunies sur la place d'un marché. Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas les entendre discuter du dernier exploit de l'inspecteur Riley et Iris était loin d'être sourde. Sous prétexte de se servir un café, elle décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Le commissariat semblait en ébullition et la capitaine avait l'air furieuse. Elle semblait même avoir du mal à garder son calme en discutant avec le partenaire de John.

Iris prit son temps pour se servir son café et elle fit même semblait d'hésiter devant les pâtisseries et viennoiseries qui se trouvaient à côté de la cafetière dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé.

John était à l'hôpital. A cause d'une affaire classée, maintenant résolue grâce à lui. Mais à quel prix…

Mon dieu, John, se dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit le partenaire de John, Lionel Fusco, à côté d'elle. Il avait un papier à la main. Pour elle apparemment.

« Il n'est pas seul. Le professeur qui l'a retrouvé est avec lui… »

Il ne dit rien d'autre et laissa le papier qu'il avait à la main à côté de la cafetière. Elle s'en empara. C'était l'adresse de l'hôpital dans lequel se trouvait John.

Elle s'y précipita.

Mais une fois arrivée là-bas, elle hésita un long moment devant l'entrée de l'hôpital avant de se rappeler que John était là-bas, seul avec un homme qui l'avait sauvé mais qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Après un rapide passage par l'accueil où on lui indiqua la chambre de John, elle se dirigea rapidement vers celle-ci. Elle inclina la tête pour saluer la femme qu'elle croisa dans le couloir, tout près de la chambre de John. Cette femme l'ignora. Elle n'en prit pas ombrage.

La porte de la chambre de John était entrouverte.

Elle sourit.

 

 

« Où est Fusco ?

-Votre partenaire ne voulait pas vous laisser seul, inspecteur, mais votre capitaine demandait des explications sur ce qui vous est arrivé. Ma nièce, et moi-même, nous sommes donc proposés de rester ici.

-Plus de week-end loin de la ville ?

-Une véritable bénédiction pour les vieilles blessures du professeur Whistler, je vous l'assure. De toute façon, il n'avait loué cette cabine dans les bois que pour faire plaisir à sa nièce. »

Il ferme les yeux puis sourit mais il les rouvre brusquement. Il a oublié. Comment a-t-il pu oublier ?

« Le… Le numéro… Patterson ?

-Il est en vie. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps. »

Bien… Bien !

Il referme les yeux, les rouvre puis tourne brusquement la tête vers l'autre homme. Il veut s'excuser mais…

« Harold… »

Il déglutit. Il est incapable d'en dire plus malgré son envie.

« Je sais, John. »

Bien sûr qu'il sait. Savoir n'a jamais été un problème pour lui.

Mais il ne sait pas tout.

« J'ai vu… »

Il se tait. Harold reste silencieux.

« Je sais que c'était une hallucination, poursuit-il, mais… J'ai vu. »

Il n'arrive pas à prononcer son nom.

« Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Je le sais mais… »

Et Harold ne pose toujours aucune question. Sait-il ? Peut-être. Cela ne l'étonnerait guère même s'il sait que c'est impossible. Et ça serait si facile de ne rien dire en fait, de faire comme s'il était déjà au courant de tout. Comme d'habitude. Mais il veut lui dire ce qu'il a vu. Parler. Se confier. Cela avait été l'objet de leur discussion…

« Carter… Joss. J'ai vu Joss. Elle était là.

-Oh… »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit. Il n'est pas vraiment surpris. C'est Finch. Il sait mais pas parce qu'il pose des questions. Il ne pose jamais vraiment de questions. Il recherche. Il examine. Il fouine. Il ne demande pas.

« Posez vos questions.

-Je… »

Harold réfléchit pendant un court instant puis lui demande :

« Est-ce vraiment ce que vous désirez ? »

La question lui donne envie de sourire. S'il devait se montrer honnête, sa réponse serait qu'il n'en a pas la moindre idée mais la conversation qu'il a eu avec Carter, même si ce n'était qu'une hallucination à cause du froid et de ses blessures, continue de tourner dans son esprit…

« Jessica. Nous avons parlé de Jessica. » dit-il en fermant les yeux parce qu'il ne veut pas voir sa réaction à ces mots.

Harold reste silencieux et d'un coup, il a envie de le supplier de dire quelque chose. Il est fatigué, blessé… Il pourrait le faire. Tout ça expliquerait son comportement, non ? Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Harold le voit blessé...

Il garde le silence. Harold finit par réagir. Il prend une profonde respiration et lui dit :

« Dois-je vous demander jusqu'où cette conversation vous a mené ? »

Cette fois, la question lui aurait donné envie de rire… S'il n'avait pas eu à y répondre…

« Pourquoi je suis parti… Pourquoi je l'ai laissé derrière moi… Pourquoi j'ai… »

Il a de nouveau les yeux ouverts et il regarde Harold. Sa confession l'a surpris. Il a soudain envie de lever le bras, si cela lui était possible évidemment, et de cacher son visage derrière ses mains. Il a aussi envie de se taire mais il poursuit tout de même. Il lui raconte tout. La conversation qu'il a eue avec elle. Ces conclusions. Tout cette hallucination puis il referme les yeux, reste silencieux pendant un court instant puis…

« J'ai toujours cru avoir fait ça pour elle. Pour la protéger. Comme vous et… »

Il se tait brusquement. Ils ont l'air en sécurité mais ce n'est qu'une impression et il y a des mots, des phrases, des noms qu'ils ne s'autorisent tous à prononcer que dans le giron protecteur de la station de métro. Mais peut-être en a-t-il déjà trop dit ? Peut-être même que…

« Est-ce vraiment ce que j'ai fait ? »

La réponse d'Harold le surprend et il ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. L'autre homme a baissé les siens mais il les relève maintenant. Leur regard se croise.

« J'ai fait ça pour la protéger, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, moi aussi, mais certains évènements ne nous ont-ils pas démontré que c'était tout le contraire ?

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que…

-Vraiment ? »

Il veut réagir mais Finch ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Vous avez conscience de l'étendue de mes capacités. J'aurais pu… Lui demander de me suivre. J'aurais pu… Mais j'ai choisi de ne rien dire, de partir. Pour la protéger, c'est vrai sans doute, mais aussi parce que… Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que j'avais fait ou ce que j'étais capable de faire. Parce que c'était plus facile de faire ça. Parce que c'était plus simple. Parce que… »

Une courte pause.

« Il n'y a jamais qu'une seule raison à nos décisions. »

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. C'est lui qui a commencé cette conversation et il n'est pas vraiment sûr de la manière dont il veut qu'elle finisse mais peut-être que Finch a raison. Il ne peut en être certain alors il lui demande :

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Harold soupire et c'est à son tour de fermer les yeux.

« Reprenons cette conversation demain. Nous verrons si mon opinion reste la même. »

Cette réponse ne devrait pas autant l'amuser. C'est le cas pourtant mais il ne sourit pas. Il ne rit pas non plus.

Silence.

 

 

Ça faisait mal. C'était stupide. Iris le savait. Mais ça faisait mal. Elle s'était rapidement éloignée de la chambre de John pour rejoindre la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Elle avait même vu la femme rencontrée précédemment attendre, elle ne savait qui, le dos contre un mur plutôt que de s'asseoir dans la salle consacrée à cet effet comme tout le monde. Iris préféra s'asseoir. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle connaissait John, enfin autant que John l'autorisait évidemment. Elle savait qu'il y avait des secrets qui se camouflaient sous d'autres secrets que l'inspecteur gardait soigneusement enterrés mais elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour dans cette situation. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'écouter à la porte de la chambre de John évidemment mais la porte était entrouverte et…

« Harold…

-Je sais, John. »

Iris s'était figée, avait même cru s'être trompée de chambre mais c'était la voix de John. Elle l'avait reconnu et… Et à l'intérieur, la conversation entre les deux hommes s'était poursuivie, confirmant non seulement la présence certaine de John mais aussi…

Elle s'était forcée à s'éloigner. Pour John mais aussi pour cet autre homme dont elle ne savait rien. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, qu'elle se trouvait derrière la porte. Parce qu'elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne devait pas écouter leur conversation. Parce qu'elle était en colère aussi. Elle aurait pourtant dû être heureuse de voir John se confier à quelqu'un mais c'était tout le contraire. Ce professeur avait sauvé John bien sûr mais…

« Harold…

-Je sais, John. »

Un professeur inconnu. Non. Iris ne pouvait y croire. Malgré tous ses secrets, elle connaissait John… Ou tout du moins une grande partie de ses complexes et névroses. John ne pouvait faire confiance à un inconnu comme ça, même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait besoin de temps. Pour connaître les gens et leur faire confiance. Pour être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas un danger pour lui et pour ses secrets. Pour…

« Harold…

-Je sais, John. »

Cet homme, ce professeur, il devait être un de secrets de John. C'était la seule explication. Mais que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Attendre et les laisser seuls ? Se rendre jusqu'à la chambre tout de même ? Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit. Et si elle était tout autant un secret pour ce professeur qu'il en était un pour elle ? C'était John après tout.

Il n'y avait sans doute qu'un seul moyen pour en avoir le cœur net. Aller dans la chambre de John. Parler avec cet homme. John avait besoin d'aide et elle voulait par-dessus tout l'aider à aller mieux. Peut-être que ce professeur… Oui, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Elle se releva.

Elle souriait maintenant.

 

 

« Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? demande-t-il après ce long silence.

-Vous avez décidé de défendre votre pays et j'étais trop jeune, arrogant et stupide pour couvrir correctement mes traces. »

Cette information ne le surprend guère. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas exactement ce que le jeune Harold Peu-importe-son-véritable-nom a pu faire mais comme Finch l'a dit plus tôt, il sait ce dont il est capable.

Mais Harold fait en partie erreur.

« C'est la même chose pour moi.

-J'ai peur ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire.

-J'étais jeune et stupide aussi. »

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il sait qu'Harold sait ce qui l'a poussé à intégrer l'armée.

« Nos erreurs de jeunesses sont loin d'être comparables aux yeux de notre système judiciaire, John.

-Difficile d'en juger sans connaître l'erreur en question, Harold. »

Avant, au cours des mois qui ont suivi leur rencontre et le début de leur association, une phrase de ce type aurait certainement faire fuir réellement et/ou métaphoriquement l'autre homme mais maintenant après tout ce temps…

« J'ignorais que c'était une compétition.

-Je suis bloqué dans un lit d'hôpital…

-Et vous avez besoin d'une distraction… »

Il n'acquiesce pas mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Harold.

« Toute compétition demande des règles.

-C'est vrai.

-Je suis plus vieux.

-Mais vous vous êtes sans doute tenu plus tranquille que moi pendant un long moment. »

Ou peut-être se trompe-t-il ? On ne sait jamais vraiment avec Finch.

« Vient maintenant la question des crimes qui nous sont communs…

-Vous avez une idée pour les compter ?

-Tout dépend de la situation. Certains sont réellement communs tandis que d'autres doivent tomber sous le coup de la complicité…

-C'est vrai… »

Un silence qui dure et s'étend. C'est lui qui le trouble encore une fois... Pour changer de sujet.

« Ils vous auraient certainement proposé un marché… »

Comme avec lui. Le pays a toujours eu besoin de gens pour le servir, comme soldat ou autre chose… Et peut-être qu'il ne sait pas toute la vérité sur Harold mais il en sait suffisamment pour être conscient que le gouvernement n'aurait certainement pas laissé ses talents pourrir en prison.

« C'est certain mais c'est une option qui n'aurait jamais pu être acceptable. »

Il veut répondre mais ses yeux se ferme. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant mais cette conversation l'a fatigué. Peut-être devrait-il se rendormir mais…

« Dormez John. Nous sommes en sécurité. »

Pour le moment sans doute…

« Restez, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Toujours. »

Mais quand il se réveille pour la seconde fois, Harold n'est plus là.

 

 

La porte de la chambre de John était toujours entrouverte mais le silence régnait dans la pièce cette fois. Iris frappa et entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme, le professeur, Harold, s'était sans doute levé en l'entendant frapper. Il vint à sa rencontre. Il boitait. Sa posture était rigide… Mais pas à cause de sa présence. Elle était volontairement rigide. Une blessure certainement. Etait-il un ancien compagnon d'arme de John ? Non, c'était peu probable. Il… Il n'avait pas le profil d'un ancien soldat. Celui de professeur en revanche. Il y correspondait parfaitement. Mais il ne pouvait pas être que cela et pas seulement à cause de son lien avec John. Iris s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Il avait délibérément tendu la main pour la saluer mais quand il s'était approché d'elle pour le faire, il l'avait examiné aussi attentivement que l'avait fait John la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cette manière d'examiner les gens n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle qu'elle utilisait elle-même quand elle rencontrait un nouveau patient.

« Harold Whistler, dit-il.

-Iris Campbell, une… Une amie de John. »

Son sourire s'élargit à son hésitation. Elle s'était trompée. Si cet homme était un secret pour elle, elle n'en était sans doute pas un pour lui.

« Je suis heureux de voir quelqu'un lui rendre visite. J'imagine que son partenaire… L'inspecteur Fusco, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle confirma. Il reprit.

« J'imagine que l'inspecteur Fusco est toujours en train de parler avec leur capitaine. »

Iris acquiesça.

« Je vais donc le laisser à vos bons soins maintenant. »

Il était bon acteur. Comme John en fait, et si elle n'avait pas entendu une partie de leur conversation plus tôt, elle s'y serait sans doute laisser prendre mais… Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester. Mais il s'en alla quand même avant qu'Iris ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Cet homme était étonnamment rapide malgré son handicap.

Mais il aurait voulu rester et c'était aussi ce que John voulait. Il l'avait vite caché à son réveil évidemment mais il avait eu l'air déçu. Iris pensa alors à lui demander qui était cet homme mais elle renonça bien vite à cette idée. Elle savait qu'elle ne recevrait pas une réponse franche à cette question. Il y avait des secrets que John cachait avec plus de soin que d'autres.

La question resta tout de même très longtemps dans son esprit même si elle n'osa jamais la poser. Elle se demandait aussi, souvent, qu'elle serait la réaction de John si elle osait lui demander comment se portait Harold…

La question ressurgit avec force quand John exigea qu'elle quitte la ville quelques temps plus tard mais comme il lui dit aussi, à ce moment-là qu'il lui dirait toute la vérité s'il s'en sortait, elle garda le silence, même si elle avait pensé lui demander s'il partait rejoindre ce professeur qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais John ne lui dit pas la vérité à son retour. Une vérité peut-être. Ou une partie de la vérité sans doute. Mais il ne lui dit pas toute la vérité. Il lui dit juste qu'il avait un autre boulot, qu'il sauvait des gens, comme si Iris ne s'en doutait pas déjà. John n'avait rien dit sur Harold Whistler et elle s'était dit qu'elle devait sans doute chercher à en savoir plus mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait encore le vague espoir qu'avec du temps, John finirait par lui dire toute la vérité ?

Elle avait continué d'ignorer les questions qu'elle se posait. Elle s'était même refusée de penser aux similarités que John pouvait partager avec le justicier qui était actif à New York deux ou trois ans plus tôt. Etait-il vraiment mort dans l'explosion de cette voiture ? Son père continuait d'en douter et Iris savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans sa famille à le faire.

Elle finir par présenter John à ses parents. Pour le retenir ? Peut-être. Depuis sa promesse de tout lui dire, il s'était fait de plus en plus distant.

Leur rupture n'eut rien d'une surprise et enfin – Enfin ! – elle osa…

« Mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas… Je ne suis pas la personne qui te connait le mieux. »

La phrase le laissa impassible. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Alors elle lui expliqua. L'hôpital. Le professeur. John en parut presque contrarié. Devait-elle croire que l'autre homme ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette rencontre ?

« J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. » lui dit-elle.

Il lui fit signe que non.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit non plus. » finit-il par dire.

Et n'était-ce pas justement le problème ?

« Mais tu en as dit assez… »

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient convaincus par cette phrase en vérité.

« Il sait. » dit soudain John.

Iris n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Il sait. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, contrairement à toi. Il savait déjà. »

Elle pensait comprendre maintenant.

« Merci. »

Il inclina la tête. Peut-être était-il temps maintenant de mettre fin à cette conversation ?

« Sois prudent, lui dit Iris.

-Toujours. »

Elle ne le crut pas mais ce n'était pas grave.

Le soir-même, elle reçut un étrange mail qu'elle finit tout de même par ouvrir pour le lire après un long moment de réflexion.

 

 

_Chère Docteur Campbell,_

_Il semblerait que notre ami commun ait pris la décision que je redoutais. J'en suis sincèrement navré._

_Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Nous n'avons fait qu'échanger quelques mots il y a maintenant bien longtemps mais je tenais à vous présenter des excuses mais aussi des remerciements pour tout ce que vous lui avez apporté._

_Bien à vous._

_H._

 

 

Elle comprit immédiatement l'identité de son correspondant mais le message restait tout de même obscur. Pas les remerciements. Les excuses. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il devait s'excuser auprès d'elle ? Mais c'était l'ami de John. Secret. Mystère. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Devait-elle lui répondre ? Demander de plus amples explications ? S'il était comme John, Iris ne pensait pas en recevoir. Elle répondit tout de même mais elle se contenta d'un simple « Prenez soin de lui. » qui reçut rapidement une réponse :

_Toujours Docteur Campbell._

Le lendemain, l'échange de mail avait complètement disparu.

Soyez prudents, pensa-t-elle.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que cette courte fic vous ait plu malgré la présence d'Iris Campbell... (Iris Campbell ou l'un des parfaits exemples du "Introduire un nouveau personnage pour n'être que l'intérêt amoureux, ça ne fonctionne absolument pas...")


End file.
